


The Water Is Fresher On The Other Side Of The Pond

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: A Little Ginny Bashing, A little Ron Bashing, America, Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mentions of pedophilia and rape but it is only mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony is a HedgeWizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: After the War Harry joins up with the Aurors but only six months in he suffers an injury that would see him on permanent desk duty. Two years later and with Death Eaters still not captured Harry is sent abroad as their Terrorist Specialist.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 366
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best NCIS Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts).



Harry Potter glared down at the obscene amount of paperwork that covered his desk. He hated paperwork, he hated the ministry and he hated his job. After the war, he was still too naive and perhaps cowardly to say no to what the wixen public had wanted him to do. So he didn’t go back to Hogwarts to sit his NEWTS and instead joined the Aurors. He was fast tracked through the training and was quickly put on active duty to help capture the Death Eaters that had fled after the final battle. 

Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Corban Yaxley and the Carrow Twins were just some of the Death Eaters that escaped justice. Harry had personally captured Fenrir Greyback, and got some nasty scars for it though. Three long claw marks covered his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip. He almost died. Thankfully as it wasn’t a full moon Harry wasn’t contaminated by the werewolf but the injury did mean that less than six months into active duty he was benched. So here he was stuck in the ministry doing paperwork. That was two years ago. 

“Potter!” Robards called as he marched towards where he was sitting in his cramped office cubicle. 

“Sir?” Harry blinked at the Head Auror in surprise. Robards didn't really interact with Harry much especially since he got his injury. He seemed to prefer to pretend that he didn't exist. 

"With me." He ordered, giving no explanation. 

"Yes, sir." He kept to his feet and hurried after his superior who did not feel the need to slow down for him. 

Harry wasn't sure whether he should like this behavior or not. It was rather refreshing to not be fawned over, on the other hand his injury was still causing him problems and because it was caused by a werewolf the Healers weren't able to heal it completely. So the claw marks scarred horribly and reduced his flexibility. He wasn't likely going to be put on active duty ever again. This was both a curse and a blessing. A curse because that meant paperwork but a blessing because people would be less likely to question why he quit the Aurors when he eventually did. 

“In here, Potter.” Robards suddenly stopped in front of Minister Kingsley’s office. Kingsley had become the Minister for magic after the war and so far he was doing a rather good job in Harry’s opinion. He still didn’t like the ministry though. 

“Yessir.” Harry ducked under Robard’s arm that held open the door, wincing as his scars pulled uncomfortably at the movement. 

“Ah Harry.” Kingsley smiled from behind his desk. They had always got along and he had never treated Harry as anything other than a fellow soldier. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you sir.” Harry took the chair directly in front of the desk. “Can I ask what this is about?” He fiddled with the hem of his Auror robes, he had to wear the blasted things despite being on desk duty. He was put on edge even more when Robards didn’t leave them to the meeting and instead lent against the closed door. This was about his job then. 

“Yes.” Kingsley folded his hands under his chin. “Are you happy here?” He asked, taking Harry by surprise. “And please be honest.” 

It was only the respect that he held for Kingsley that made him be honest. If he was meeting with anyone else, even if it was just with Robards he probably would have lied. 

“Honestly sir? No.”

“I thought as much.” Kingsley sighed and leant back, exchanging a look with Robards over Harry’s head. He didn’t know what that look meant but it was unnerving. “I don’t think you really wanted to be an Auror at all did you?” He didn’t let Harry answer. “But you joined up because that’s what the public expected and now you suffered a permanent injury and would be on desk duty for the rest of your time with us.” He leant forward again. “And that frankly is a waste of your skills.” 

“Uh, thank you?” Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say but he was pretty sure that there was a compliment in that somewhere. “Are you firing me?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“No.” Robards was the one to answer, he came into view and stood beside the Minister. “For one the public would riot if we fired the Man-Who-Vanquished, and for two, like Minister Kingsley just said, it would be a waste of your skills.” 

“No, instead we have another position we think you would be perfect for.” 

“Oh?” Harry felt like he was on a rollercoaster, at first he thought he was being first but now he was being given a different position?

“Yes.” Robard picked up the conversation again. “As you are aware there are a lot of Death Eaters that fled after the final battle.” 

“Yessir.” Harry rubbed his chest at the reminder. 

“What you may not be aware of is that we have discovered that they have fled abroad.”

“America to be precise.” Kingsley contented, taking over for Robards. 

Harry quickly realised where this was going. “You want to send me to America?”

“Yes, you will work on a consulting basis with the American Aurors. You will be their Death Eater and Terrorist specialist.” Kingsley told him. “They are very happy to have you.” 

“But I’m on restricted duty? I’m basically desk bound.” Harry protested although he kind of liked the thought of leaving Britain behind. 

  
  


“Potter, you received that Injury two years ago now.” Robard scowled. “You’re fully healed. I don’t care that you aren’t as flexible as you once were. You can still point and shoot your wand.” 

“Please Harry consider it at least.” Kingsley pleaded. “I have the information about the post here. Go home, read over it and let me know by the end of the week if you want the position.” 

“You can leave early today.” Robards added. “In fact I’m giving you the rest of the day off to think about it.” 

“Yessir.” Harry accepted the paperwork for the new position and then left the office. He only went back to his cubicle to collect his over robe before heading to the floo. 

“Grimmauld Place.” He stated clearly, before throwing in the floo powder and stepping in. After a nauseous trip through the floo he was spat out the other side. He landed on his arse as usual. “Ugh.” He grunted before waving his wand over himself and getting rid of the soot that always clung to him after using the floo. He would usually apparate home but he had too much on his mind and he didn’t want to risk splinching himself. 

“Master is home early.” Kreacher croaked as he popped into the room. “Is Master ill?”

“I’m fine Kreacher.” Harry reassured him. “I got offered a new job position and was sent home to think about it.” Kreacher had become a lot nicer to Harry, and only Harry after he had destroyed the Locket. And honestly, he would be completely lost without the House elf these past two years. 

“Krecher will get Master some tea.” The old elf muttered to himself as it popped from the room. 

Harry pulled himself off the floor and made his way to the study to have a look at the papers Kingsley gave him. As he sat at the desk, a tea set popped into being. “Thank you Kreacher!” 

The first thing Harry noticed when he looked at the papers was a pay rise. Nice. It wasn’t that Harry was hurting for money but he did feel that he was being underpaid for the job he was currently doing so the raise was a nice touch. He would basically just help out on cases that have Death Eater ties or any terrorism links. He would have to buy his own place in Washington DC but that was doable. Honestly he was liking this more and more and with moving abroad it would get him away from the harpy that Ginny Weasley had become. 

Yeah Him and Ginny were not a thing. Hadn’t been since they broke up during the war but she was convinced that he was going to ask to get back together with him any moment now. It wasn’t going to happen. Not only did she look too much like his mother, he had also discovered, after a snogging a bloke in a club, that he was totally gay. It explained why he was never really attracted to her and that kissing her made his skin crawl. So yeah, there was no chance that he was getting back together with her. Most of the Weasleys were understanding, Arthur was sympathetic and so was George but Ron...well Ron didn’t like the fact that he had ‘led his sister on’. 

“Oi Potter!” A shout echoed in the house. 

Harry groaned but got up from his desk. He made his way back to the floo room and saw Ron Weasley with his head in his fireplace. 

“What do you want Ron?” 

“Heard you got fired.” He smirked. 

“Who said that?” Harry asked, confused. He refused to sit on the floor so the prat in the fireplace had to strain his neck to look up at him. Was that petty? Yes, did Harry care? No. 

“Davis said that she saw you being escorted into the minister’s office only to leave ten minutes later and collect your belongings and leave the ministry in a hurry.” 

“And so you jumped to the conclusion that I had been fired?” Harry sighed. 

“Well it's obvious, intit?” 

“I haven’t been fired.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But as you’re no longer my best mate I don’t really have to explain anything to you.” 

“Oh come on.”

“No Ron.” Harry snapped starting to get angry. “You stopped being my best mate when you punched me in the face while we were on a mission because you found out I was gay.” 

“Mate-”

“No.” Harry interrupted. “You then yelled at me for leading your sister on and when I tried to explain, you walked off and left me by myself when we were supposed to be scouting the Greyback pack.”

“You were fine.” Ron tried to argue. 

“Fine?” Harry repeated with disbelief. “I am scarred for life Weasley! I almost died.” Then not wanting to hear anymore from the idiot Harry shut the floo. He sighed but felt more determined. He would take the new job and leave this Merlin forsaken country behind him. 

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


Tony DiNozzo sluggishly walked towards his apartment. It was his safe haven. He had never brought anyone back to it nor had he ever invited a colleague over for a movie marathon. In fact he wasn’t sure if anyone at NCIS actually knew where he lived but he liked it that way. 

He was incredibly tired, he had just finished work after solving two murders, helped prevent an assasination attempt on Air Force One and dealt with the prissy Kate Todd. He just wanted to sleep but there in the hallway outside his apartment, blocking his door was a man with several boxes. What an asshole. 

“Hey!” Tony barked startling the man who was shorter than he thought he was now that he was closer. “Could you move your boxes, they’re blocking my door.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” The man said with a thick British accent. He turned to face Tony. “I’m waiting for the landlord to receive my keys,” he went on to explain. “I’ll move my boxes out of your way.” 

British dude was attractive. He had messy brown hair and shocking green eyes behind hideous glasses. His deep golden skin hinted at an Indian heritage and he was lithe but wore ill fitting clothes. Tony’s fingers twitched with the need to straighten them or rush him off to his tailors. 

“It's fine, I guess.” He sighed. And bent down to help his new neighbour move his boxes. “And it looks like you’re my new neighbour.” He pointed out.

“Nice to meet you I’m Harrison Black.” The Brit introduced himself with a smile showing off his pearly white teeth. 

“I’m Tony DiNozzo.” He made sure to give a roguish grin back as he shifted the last of the boxes that was in the way of his door. “The Landlord is usually late, but hopefully you won’t be left waiting for too long.” 

“Thanks.” Brit said with a sigh as he straightened up Tony saw that he winced and rubbed his chest. Odd. maybe he has a heart condition or an injury? 

“I would invite you in for coffee while you wait but I just got back from working on a case. And I am exhausted.” Tony froze as the last word left his mouth. Why the hell was he being so open with a stranger? 

“Law enforcement or a lawyer?” Brit asked. 

“Law enforcement.” Tony decided that he may as well tell the guy after letting so much slip. He pulled out his badge. “NCIS.” 

“Oh cool,” The man then pulled a similar badge from his own pocket. “FBI consultant on loan from Britain.” 

“Oooh a Fed not sure if we can be friends now.” Tony couldn’t help but tease.

“Thats a shame, I was going to bake some shortbread to give to my new neighbours, but well, if we can’t be friends then I doubt you would want any…” The Brit shrugged. 

“I take it back, I think we are going to be great friends.” Tony quickly told him. “Please feel free to send me all the baked goods you like.” 

The Brit laughed softly. “I will, now weren’t you going to head to bed? You look exhausted.” 

Instead of joking like he normally would if he was at work he merely nodded. “Yeah, I will. Oh I have the day off tomorrow, if you need a hand unpacking.” He offered. 

“I’d like that thanks mate.” The Brit smiled at him again. 

Tony then waved goodbye and let himself into his apartment intending to drown himself in the shower before climbing into bed. Food could wait. 

* * *

  
  


Tony woke to the sound of his phone ringing obnoxiously in his ear. He groaned and fumbled for it. It was supposed to be his day off, who the hell was calling him at-he squinted at his clock- seven o’clock in the morning?

“DiNozzo.” He grunted as he answered the phone. 

“Get your arse up, we have a dead marine.” It was Gibbs, of course it was Gibbs. 

“Boss, it's my day off.” 

“I wouldn’t care if it was your wedding day, get your arse to HQ.” Then he hung up. That bastard. 

Tony flopped back on his bed and glared up at the ceiling, he had half a mind to report Gibbs to HR. Each time was supposed to have twenty four of down time after a case, so why the hell was he pulling him in less than twelve hours after they had finished their last one? Screw it, he grabbed his phone and found the number for Phillips in HR and dialled it. 

“This is-”

“Hey Phillips, sorry to interrupt.” Tony spoke over him. 

“Oh hey Tony.” Philip sounded more like a person and not an autobot now. “What can I do for you?”

“It's Gibbs.”

“When is it not Gibbs?” came the sighed reply. “What has he done now?”

“He’s called me in on case-”

“But it's been less than twenty four hours since you finished your last one!” Phillips protested. 

“Exactly, but you know what he’s like.” Tony sighed and covered his face with his free arm. 

“Yeah I do.” Phillips sighed as well. “Want me to lodge this complaint with the others.”

“Please. Not that anything will ever come of it but I like to have the record.” 

“You got it.” 

“Thanks man. I best get up and moving or Gibbs will be more of a terror than usual.” 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks man.” Tony hung up and before rolling out of bed. 

Ten minutes later he was dressed in his usual Armani suite and was walking out the door. He would pick up a croissant and a coffee on the way into HQ. 

“Oh Tony?” A British voice piped up behind him. Tony turned to find his new neighbour, the Brit. “I thought you had the day off.” He asked with concern as he leant on his door frame. 

“Work emergency.” He lied. 

“Oh no!” Brit replied earnestly. “Wait here for two seconds!” He disappeared back into his apartment and was back less than a minute later. “Here,” He handed over some tupperware. “The promised shortbread.” 

“Thanks man.” He accepted the cookies. “I appreciate it. Sorry that I can’t help you unpack.” 

“It's fine, I understand.” He patted his pocket as a reminder that he too was law enforcement, so perhaps he truly did understand. 

“Right,” Tony said after a moment of awkward silence. “I better go.” 

“Of course, good luck.” 

“Luck? Never heard of her.” He smirked before turning on his heel and walking away. God he wished that Gibbs never called. 

* * *

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs barked as soon as Tony walked into the ballpen. “You’re late.” 

“Sorry, Boss man. I got a new hot friend that didn’t want me to leave.” he shrugged and put his suit jacket over the back of his chair. 

“Ugh really Tony?” Kat wrinkled her nose. “Too much information.” 

“Not really, I could give you more information if you really want.” Tony leered only to have the back of his head smacked. “Thanks Boss.”

“We have a Marine dead after his parachute failed to open in a night training operation.” Gibbs stated as he circled to the board. “Name’s Sergeant Larry Fuentes, he was doing a routine Night training jump, his main and backup parachutes didn’t open. He landed on a SUV.” He grabbed his bag. “Let’s go, we have a crime scene to see.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched concerned as his new neighbour made his way out of the building. Something was wrong. He made a mental note to look up the work practices of NCIS, his neighbour, Tony, had only been home for less than twenty four hours before he was called out on what was presumably another case. Stuff like that didn;t happen in the Aurors. You always got at least twenty four hours off after a long case. But for now it wasn’t his business, he had only just met the guy. 

He turned back to his new apartment and couldn’t stop a smile from stretching across his face. It was a bit expensive but it was huge, airy and light. With high ceilings and large windows it was perfect. The walls were a plain white but a spell could fix that and the kitchen was state-of-the-art which was what really clinched it for him. Despite the Dursleys using him as a slave to cook for them he did actually enjoy cooking; baking especially. He’d already broken in the kitchen by making those shortbread biscuits that he handed to Tony. He hoped the man liked them. 

It was surprisingly easy to make the move to America. He had Kreacher pack his things while he gave Robards and Kingsley his answer. He hadn’t needed the week to make his decision and instead agreed to take the position the next day. Within forty eight hours he had an apartment rented and was taking a portkey to the MACUSA where he was met by his new superior officer Senior SA Banks. 

_ “Agent Potter.” He was greeted gruffly. “Welcome to America, we’re glad to have you.”  _

_ “Thank you sir, I’m glad to be here.” Harry stumbled as he went to shake the man’s hand only for him to sault instead so he rushed to do the same.  _

_ “Relax, Potter. We’ll get you up to scratch sooner than you can cast Lumos.” SA Banks laughed and slapped him good naturally on the back.  _

_ Harry winced at the force. “Yessir.”  _

After that he was given a quick tour of the department and was told to go ‘home’. So he did indeed go to his new apartment, only to make the mistake of asking Kreacher to deliver his belongings. The House Elf dumped them in the hallway where he was waiting to meet his landlord. Thankfully, the apartment building was run by a wizard and almost everyone in the building either had magic or had at least one foot in the Wix World. 

America was pretty cool so far and was both more lax and more strict in the use of magic. You couldn’t marry a muggle or rather a ‘NoMajs’ as they called them here but kids could carry a wand from the age of eight and there were magical primary schools. Well they were called Elementary schools. Harry would have to get used to all the new terminologies. It was weird to think that there were so many different names for things for all that they spoke English. 

His phone rang. Oh yeah that was another thing, the Americans had managed to get electronics to work around magic hence the mobile phone that he now had for work. 

“Hello?” He answered it. 

“Potter, it's Banks, just FYI from now on when you answer the phone you answer it with your surname and not a ‘hello’.”

“Understood, sir.” Harry flushed with embarrassment, that was the second time he messed up the etiquette here in the USA. It was almost like a flashback when he first found out about magic, there were so many cultural differences!

“Good, now to why I was calling. I’ll need you to come into HQ this afternoon for orientation.”

“Yessir.”

“I’ll see you at 1400 then.” and with that SA Banks hung up. 

Harry stared at his phone and sighed. He had so much to learn but at least he was away from Britain. He was also using the name Harrison Black which legally was one of his names. After the war and after he had made reparations to the Goblins he had found that his true name was Harrison Evans Jameson Potter-Black and he could therefore legally use any combination of those names. 

He spent the next few hours setting up his new home. He coloured the living room walls a soft blue and made a mental note to buy some furniture as the only things he had at the moment was his bed, that he had Kreacher pop in from Grimmauld as it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on in his entire life; and a single table and chair that came with the apartment. He would need to buy everything else but that was obviously going to have to wait. 

He kept the bathroom clean white but turned the tiles on the floor a dark grey. In the bedroom he turned only one of the walls a dark green and kept the others cream. He had his four poster bed up against the green wall. He planned to get wardrobes in a similar dark wood to the bed but again that would have to wait. Then he made himself a quick lunch and had a shower before changing into his new uniform and apperating to the HQ. 

As soon as Harry arrived he had to duck as a flock of paper missives soared through where his head had been moments before. He quickly moved out of the operation zone and made his way through MACUSA to where the Aurors were based. He smiled brightly at the House Elf that manned the lift. 

“I’m Harry.” He greeted them. 

“I is Dingo.” the Elf grunted in response. “Where is yous going.” 

“Down to the Aurors please Dingo.” Harry said politely 

“Going down. Keep arms and legs inside lift.” Dingo stated blandly before the lift shot down at a dizzying speed. 

Harry was used to using the lifts at the British MoM so he didn’t even blink at the speed. He only thought that at least this thing only seemed to move up and down and not sideways or diagonally. It suddenly stopped and the doors to the metal caged lift opened with a ding. 

“Level 5. Auror HQ.” Dingo announced. 

“Thank you Dingo.” Harry smiled at the House Elf again before stepping out of the lift and heading to SA Banks’ office. He had to duck a few more flying missives and dodge out of the way of other Agents but he did make it to Banks’ office in one piece. He knocked on the door at precisely 1400 hours. 

“Come in.” Boomed Banks. 

Harry opened the door and stepped in. 

“Ah good, right on time.” The heavy set man looked up from his desk. He was a rather large man but unlike Harry’s Uncle Vernon it was all muscle rather than fat. It was safe to say that SA Banks was a rather intimidating man. “Meet the team you will be working with the most.” He then gestured to the rest of the room where three other agents were sitting silently. 

“Agent Meyers.” A tall willowy black woman with her hair in cornrow braids stated her name. She was rather striking. 

“I’m Agent Colfer, it's nice to meet you.” He was a rather nondescript man, plain brown hair, brown eyes and a slight tan. He would not stand out in any crowd, which would be really handy in undercover missions. 

“And I’m Agent Martin.” She was short and her hair was oldly more white than blonde. She looked a little like Luna Lovegood to be honest. Though Harry hoped that she wasn’t eccentric. Don’t get him wrong, he adored Luna but the idea of working with her...It was enough to send a man running for the hills. 

“Ah nice to meet you.” Harry figured that it was his turn to introduce himself. “I’m Agent Black.” 

“Good, now that is out of the way.” Banks clapped his hands. “I’ll explain more about what your unit will be doing.” 

Harry moved to lean against a wall near his new colleagues. He was eager to find out what exactly it was that he was going to be doing. 

“Agent Black was sent to us from the BMoM as a specialist in the Terrorist group that call themselves Death Eaters.” Banks started. “Some of those DE’s have fled to our country. The ones that we know for sure that are here are: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Augustus Rookwood.” He then turned to Harry. “What can you tell us about these three?”

“Alecto and Amycus are fraternal twins. Alecto is female, Amycus is male. They were smart enough to avoid prison after the First Blood War but returned at Voldemort’s resurrection. They were installed as teachers at Hogwarts by Voldemort and spent that year torturing students and spreading Anti-Muggle Propaganda.” Harry paused and then clarified. “Or rather Anti-NoMaj Propaganda. Unfortunately, both enjoyed and used the unforgivables rather freely on the underage students.” He grimaced. “Amycus especially used the Imperius curse to force students into having sexual relations with him.”

Everyone in the room looked grim at that information. 

“His tastes ran rather young, so in searching for him we should keep an eye out for sexual predators. Both he and his sister refuse to or are unable to use the obliviation curse leaving their victims with the memory of what they were forced to do. This actually makes them harder to catch as their victims feel ashamed at what they were forced to do.” 

“Shit.” Colfer cursed. 

“They do however like to leave a signature.” Harry informed them. “After the war we managed to get on their trail until they left the country because of this signature and their MO.” He took a deep breath. “Their victims are always above ten years old but under than fifteen. They go for magicals but prefer Muggleborns if they can find them. After torturing their victims Amycus will carve an ‘X’ on the victims sternum with a cursed knife so that it will never fully heal. Alecto on the other hand does not care about the age of her victim so long as they are of mixed descent. I don’t mean racially but by their blood. Either Half bloods or Muggleborns are her usual victims. She uses the Cruciatus curse in conjunction with a darker version diffindo as she likes to make her victims bleed and the cuts will scar.” He paused and asked, “Do you have any questions?”

“That was more than I was honestly expecting.” SA Banks confessed. “I suggest that you give a briefer description of Rookwood and write up a report on all the DE’s that you know are at large.”

“Of course.” Harry nodded although he felt a little annoyed at being underestimated. 

  
  


Tony wanted to hit something. This case was annoying. Not only were they being stonewalled by the Marines that were with Sergeant Larry Fuentes before he did his jump but Gibbs was being such a Willy Wonker and having favourites. He’s taking Kate who hasn’t even got any Crime scene training out despite the fact that she was a probie. She wasn’t even briefed before being taken out to the main crime scene! She turned up in high heels for goodness sake! Not to mention that Tony had all but been benched because Gibbs couldn’t read his handwriting. He had wanted the interview transcripts asap, so Tony didn’t do his best handwriting, but to make him rewrite it while on the case was a little ridiculous. 

  
  


In the end they caught the killer but Tony still wasn’t pleased with how it went. Due to the fact that Gibbs didn’t want to wait the standard twenty four hours for the DNA test he staged a convoluted and dangerous confession from the murderer: Corporal Paul Daflemir.

The Corporal killed Sergeant Fuentes because the man had discovered that Daflemir was soiling the marine uniform by dealing drugs. He had used sulfuric acid to ruin the main chute and then jammed the back up. As he was second to the ground he took the chance to switch out the ruined backup chute with his perfectly intact chute, planning to pass off the death as being due to Fuentes reaction time being reduced thanks to the painkillers in his system. Daflemir was only in the Marines as he had a criminal record, he had been given the options of prison or the Marines and had a history of dealing. After the discovery of Cocaine on the fibers of the ruined chute it was clear who the murderer was. 

But Gibbs wanted a confession. 

Yes, Tony did mention that he was interested to try skydiving, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to do a jump at night with the Marines. But that was what happened. Long story short. The guy confessed but Tony had been pushed out the plane. 

He knew that he would be having nightmares about falling from great heights for sometime to come. He landed badly as well and his everything hurt. He limped home. As he approached the apartment lifts, because there was no way he was taking the stairs to the fourth floor, he saw his new neighbour waiting there with two bags of shopping. 

“Hey,” Tony greeted the Brit. “Thanks for the shortbread, they were delish.” 

“Tony.” He turned to face him with a large smile on his face that quickly faded the longer he looked at him. “What happened?!”

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” He lied as the lift arrived. “Brits first.” He waved guy to go ahead. This was a bad decision as it meant that his neighbour turned to face him while Tony limped into the lift. 

“Nice try, but you are clearly in pain!” He frowned at Tony with concern. It was rather weird to have someone who was practically a stranger worry over him. 

“It was just something that happened on my case.” 

“Have you at least been checked over?” 

“I didn’t need to be, it’s nothing.” He waved away Brit’s concern. 

“Tony.” His neighbour turned to him and looked at him with his very pretty but very serious green eyes. “As a fellow agent, I know that all injuries must be checked out by the Medical Examiner before you’re allowed to leave.” 

Oh shoot, Tony had forgotten that The Brit was apparently an FBI agent. 

“So either your superior agent was neglectful or-”

“Or nothing. I’m fine.” Tony interrupted. 

“If you’re fine then you wouldn’t mind joining me in my flat for a cup of tea.” He narrowed his eyes at him and Tony had a sneaking suspicion that if Brit didn’t have his hands full with his shopping he would have put his hands on his hips as well. 

“Tea sounds delightful.” Tony put on a terrible fake british accent. “Will there be little sandwiches too?”

“I could be persuaded to make some if you tell me what you can about your case.” 

“Deal.” 

So less than ten minutes later Tony was sitting in the apartment next to his. It was identical in layout only. Unlike Tony’s apartment where he kept the walls white, his neighbour had pale blue walls and the couch he was sat on? Was old enough to be an antique but god was it comfy! He had to bite his lip to stop the groan of relief he felt bubbling up as he took his weight off his feet. 

“So tell me about this case of yours, did you catch the bad guy?” 

“Bad guy? Really Brit what are you ten?” Tony teased to hide his pain as he leant forward to grab his cup of leaf water. 

“The name is Harrison, but if that’s too hard to remember then Harry is fine.” The Brit- no Harry frowned. He usually didn’t feel bad about using nicknames instead of people’s actual names but damn this guy could give dogs a run for their money with his puppy eyes!

“Ah sorry, I tend to nickname people.” Tony explained. “I do remember that your name is Harrison Black and you’re an FBI agent. I can stop with the nickname if you want.” He offered awkwardly. 

“Oh, a nickname of course.” Harry nodded, his eyes widening in understanding. “Sorry, I’ve never really had one other than Harry.” That last bit didn’t quite ring true but Tony let it slide. “I guess you can continue to call me..Brit was it? I can’t promise to respond though.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“I’ll think of a better one then.” Tony compromised. “I must admit that calling you Brit was exactly my best work.” 

Harry just smiled at him and took a sip of his tea before sliding over a plate of little sandwiches, they even had the crust cut off. “Now I do believe you owe me a story.” 

“Perhaps I should call you Mother Hen.” Tony muttered before sighing. “Okay basically a Marine died during a regulation Night Jump, his mainchute was faulty and he didn’t open his second. Or at least that was what it was made to look like…” He went on and told him what happened while keeping names and other details out of it and then he reached the end part. “We had just gotten the murderer to confess and it consequently garnered outrage from the other Marines present in the plane. As Gibbs and I tried to stop the other Marines from killing the killer I was pushed out of the plane by accident.” 

“WHAT!” Harry shrieked, shooting up from his chair. “You were pushed out of the plane and you don’t think that is a reasonable cause to go to the hospital?” 

“I had a parachute,” Tony tried to calm him. “I just landed a little awkwardly.”

“And you still thought that you didn’t to be looked over by the ME?”

“Well…” Tony was cursing himself for admitting that earlier, if he hadn’t he could have just that he had been seen and that he was fine. 

“Screw it,” Harry cursed and stood up. “Do you have magic yes or no?” 

“Excuse me?” Tony spluttered completely taken off guard by the change in subject. “Magic?”

“Don’t bullshit me.” His neighbour all but snarled. “The landlord said that everyone in the building is either magic or is in the know. I need to know whether you have magic or not so I know which hospital to take you to.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Magic or no?”

“I’m a Hedge Wizard, barely above a Squib.” Tony sighed and knew that Harry wasn’t going to let this go, judging by the stern set of mouth. It was really weird that he cared so much and was so angry on his behalf. He wasn’t used to it. 

“That's enough to get you treated at a magical hospital, common we'll use my floo.” 

“There really is no-”

"This isn't up for discussion.” Harry snapped. “We're going... now!" He pulled down a small jar from the top of his fireplace and pulled out a handful of floo powder.

Tony sighed again before struggling to stand up. He winced at the pain that lanced up his leg and thought that maybe going to the hospital wasn’t too bad an idea. And hey, because of magic, he would be healed and perfectly fine in no time. He hobbled over Harry by the fireplace. 

“I haven’t flooed in years.” He remarked. 

“I’m shit at it too, so this is going to be fun.” Harry’s voice was as dry as the Nevada desert. “We’ll go together, grab my arm.”

Tony hooked his arm through Harry’s and stepped into the fireplace with him. 

“St Martha Hospital.” Harry pronounced clearly and then Tony’s world was spinning, green and filled with soot.

  
  
  


A fractured ankle and torn ligament in his knee, heavily bruised back and a slight concussion. Those were the injuries that Tony had sustained from landing badly after being pushed out of the plane and having to do his first ever skydive without an instructor. He stared numbly at the Healer. He was honestly surprised that he was so badly injured. At worst he thought he had sprained his ankle!

“Right, well it's an easy fix for your ankle and the bruising.” Healer Peterson gave him a cheery smile. “But for the torn ligament you’ll need to wear a knee brace for a week.” 

“Can’t you just wave your magic wand and fix it?” Tony asked, staring at the Healer with disgust. He did not want to wear a knee brace for a week. 

“Sorry but no.” The Healer shook his head apologetically. “Fractures and broken bones I can heal in two heart beats. Torn ligaments and bruises not so much. But the Bruise Paste will clear up your back nicely. You’ll need to have someone watch you for the night because of your concussion but otherwise you’ll be fine.”

Tony scowled before sighing and turned to Harry who was leaning against the wall near the door. “Movie night at mine then?”

“Sure.” Harry smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry flooed them back to his apartment. He as usual, landed on his arse while the guy with a torn ligament somehow managed to stay standing. The arsehole. 

“So Movies!” Tony exclaimed with glee, seeming to ignore the fact that Harry was on the floor. “What’s your favourite one?” 

“I’ve never actually seen a movie.” Harry confessed as he picked himself up. 

“What?!” Tony exclaimed with more disgust than Harry felt was needed. “How have you never seen a movie?” He asked only to stop and narrow his eyes at him “Or are you one of those pretentious wiz folk? That wouldn’t touch anything NoMaj with a stick?”

“If I was one of those ‘pretentious wiz folk’” Harry quoted him with amusement, that was golden! He was so using that the next time a pureblood was being a pain. “I wouldn’t be living in this apartment would I?”

“True.” Tony capitulated. “But still! Even the biggest movie phobes had at least seen one!”

Harry decided to use a phrase he overheard while exploring the area a bit after his meeting with Banks. “I’m afraid that you haven’t reached a high enough friend level to unlock that tragic backstory yet.” 

Tony grinned in response. “Well then, until I reach that level I shall just have to content myself with the task of introducing you to the world of movies!”

“I’ll bring the tea.” 

“No no no!” He protested. “You don’t drink leaf water while watching movies.”

“Leaf water?” Harry repeated feeling bemused. 

Tony ignored him. “If I didn’t have a concussion I would say that you needed a beer in your hand but a soda will do.”

“Soda?”

“My god. You truly are British aren’t you?” Tony stared at him shocked. “Don’t you worry, I shall have you Americanized in no time. You bring some snacks while I set up my TV and the drinks.”

“Deal.”

  
  


Ten minutes later they were both sitting on the leather monstrosity that Tony called ‘couch’. 

“Now, I decided to start off your movie education not with an actual movie but my all time favorite series. Magnum PI.”

“A series?” Harry asked playing dumb. Tony’s reactions were great!

“My god, you know nothing about TV at all do you?” Tony stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Nah, I was just teasing. I know what a series is.” Harry patted Tony’s arm in reassurance. He couldn’t help but notice that his new friend was rather muscular. He patted his arm one more time before he forced his hand away. Must not feel up his new friend, must not feel up his new friend! 

“Oh thank god.” Tony exhaled with relief. “You had me worried for a second.”

“So what is Magnum PI about?” 

“A retired Navy SEAL solving crimes.”

“Ah so you relax from solving crimes by watching a show about solving crimes?” Harry asked skeptically. 

“Oh hush, you’ll like it I’m sure.” Tony waved away his criticism before pressing play and starting the first episode. 

Tony fell asleep halfway through the first episode. Harry levitated Tony to his bed and tucked him in before summoning a book from his apartment and settling in on Tony’s settee. He set his wand alarm so that he would check on Tony every two hours, you know just to make sure he’s still breathing and whatnot. 

  
  
  


“You do know that you’re not supposed to work with a concussion.” Harry pointed out after drinking down a vial of some unknown potion. 

Tony watched bemused as steam blasted out his new friend’s ears. “Maybe so but what the hell did you just drink?”

“It's a Pepper Up potion.” He shrugged and vanished the vial. Tony didn’t know how to feel about the use of casual magic. Most people when they found out that he was a near squib seemed to go out of the way to avoid using magic, but Harry didn’t seem to be of the same mind. 

“Seriously, Tony.” Harry sighed, catching his attention again. “You should at least tell your ME that you have a concussion.” 

“I’m fine.”

“That’s what you said before the hospital visit and oh look, you’re not fine.” Harry glared at him. He probably should have been more intimidated by this man who could use magic but the Brit just wasn’t scary. He was 5”5’ with messy brown hair and huge green eyes. But his puppy dog eyes were killer. 

“Fine, fine!” He gave in. “The healer did give me some paperwork suitable for my very NoMaj bosses.” 

“Good, hand it in please.” 

“I will, I will.” He promised and he meant it. It was weird to have someone care so much about him but if his neighbour decided to stick around he could get used to it. 

  
  
  
  


As promised when Tony arrived at the Naval Yard he went straight down to Ducky and gave him a copy of the medical note. 

“Oh dear boy, why didn’t you say something last night before you left?” Ducky admonished. 

“I honestly thought I was okay.” Tony confessed. “The only reason I even got checked up is that my new neighbour is a bit of a busy body and saw me limping home. They went nuts and all but forced me into the hospital.” 

“Well I’m certainly glad that they did. A concussion and torn knee ligament aren’t anything to sniff at. In face you should be at home resting.” 

“But Gibbs-” Tony started to protest. 

“You leave Jethro to me. You go home and rest your knee.” He patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll sign you off for a week of medical leave don’t you worry.” 

“Thanks Ducky.” 

“No problem lad. I just wish I had the forethought to corner you yesterday before you left myself.” 

With a goodbye to Ducky, Tony made his way back to the lift. There was no way that he was going to take the stairs with his knee how it was. He arrived back up in the bullpen and was making his way to the door to leave when Gibbs walked in. 

“DiNozzo.” He barked. “Wrong way, the bullpen is behind you.” He gestured with his coffee. 

“No can do bossman. Duck has sent me home on medical leave.” Tony shook his head and mentally crossed his fingers that Gibbs wouldn’t cause a scene. 

“Medical leave?”

“Yeah, turns out that I’ve done my knee in and have a concussion.” he shrugged, playing it off but his knee was really starting to hurt now. He was due another pain potion. 

“Then what are you doing here? Go home.” Gibbs ordered and started walking past him. 

“Thanks boss.” Tony said facetiously but actually meant it. Gibbs could have made a stink over it but didn’t. 

Tony went home. He planned to relax with a Magnum PI marathon seeing as he fell asleep during the first episode last night. He was a terrible host and made a mental note to make it up to Harry. He would take him out to a movie and dinner if it wasn’t for that pesky DADT rule. Sure, he technically wasn’t in the Navy or anything and instead worked in the public domain but a lot of the people in the office were former Marines etc… It was sometimes better to just toe the line. So maybe a dinner and movie at his place? 


End file.
